


从良 19

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu





	从良 19

19-1

\--------------

 

阿云嘎和周深是那种不穿一条裤子却胜似穿一条裤子的朋友，因为他们俩个人的体型实在是没法穿一条裤子。周深的裤子只套得上阿云嘎的小腿，而阿云嘎的衣服穿在周深身上却格外的色情。

阿云嘎比周深大四岁，虽然算不上是看着长大的，但也是拉扯过扶持过来的。阿云嘎读书读得少，不知道要用怎样的话来形容周深，只知道他是含着玉出生的，周家这辈只有一个嫡亲的男孩，定然是金尊玉贵万人捧着，不过周家的家教严，周深也是灵气儿十足的，倒没长成个歪歪样子，却也不是很正就对了。他脑子灵光，学什么都快，做什么都好，看什么都通透。尤其是在感情那些事里，哪怕是周深最上头的那阵，追着人一路到法国，后来不喜欢了也说断就断没什么难熬的牵扯。

不过阿云嘎着实没见过周深现在这样子，周深总是说厌烦他了，却两天一通电话，五天一个视频，务必要絮叨上一个小时才满意，饶是阿云嘎工作再忙也得分出神来喂他。看看现在，除了说郑云龙生病那事儿，最后一通电话已经是半个月前。阿云嘎一度怀疑周深是被王晰收了手机关进了阴冷的地下室，和郑云龙一样的待遇。

所以阿云嘎和王晰说这话，不过是想探探周深在他心里有个什么样的度，而且阿云嘎咬定郑云龙生病肯定是和王晰脱不开关系，阿云嘎挺记仇一人，他得讲究讲究王晰。

但他没想到，王晰会为周深做到这一步。

 

“晰哥？”

阿云嘎疑问的语气里都是犹豫。

而王晰已经到他面前来，携着他自己的气息，一股浅浅的香，和郑云龙身上是一样的味道。阿云嘎有些思念这样淡的芬芳，上天待他不薄，下一秒就如愿得偿，他鼻腔里滚着他所思念的，渴求的味道。

因为王晰在亲他的嘴角。

王晰的唇又薄又凉，留下一点湿漉漉的痕迹。王晰见阿云嘎没动，便把眼光落在那他双锋利痕迹的唇上，他喉头滚动了一下，闭上眼把自己的唇正正好的贴了上去。

王晰从未吻过阿云嘎，这是他最后的筹码。

为了周深，也是为了自己。

“嘎子。”他在他唇上这样用低语呼唤他。

 

哗啦啦——

桌上的文件都被拂到地上，噼里啪啦的还能听见钢笔在地上滚的声音。

助理叩了两声门。

阿云嘎并没有在暴虐的狂吻中抬头，只低哑着嗓子说无事，他滚烫的气息烙在王晰的颊上，把他冷白的脸喷得酡红，阿云嘎那粗厚的舌不放过王晰脆弱口腔里每一个角落，是无止境的掠夺和侵占，牙齿间嗑得砰砰作响，王晰被这猛烈的攻势逼得节节败退，只好一路退让，直至最后一寸土地都被画上别人的记号。

阿云嘎亲得猛却并没有多少感情，因为王晰于他而言，除了不动摇的友情，就只有他已经快忘干净的少年执念。

他曾经想把骄矜的哥哥摁在身下肆虐霸凌，逼他服软，逼他哀求，逼他做一只乖顺的猫，然而彼时的阿云嘎如何都驯服不了王晰，就算他可以肏服这样细瘦的腰，也没办法捏住他埋在层层遮掩下的内核，所以他心甘情愿的退回了朋友的位置，老老实实叫一声哥。

 

阿云嘎自己都快忘记了这年少时没头没脑的占有欲，可阴差阳错的，上天竟然要给他一个圆梦的机会，阿云嘎自问没做过什么建功树德的事，不过他虽心有不安，但人总是要服从本性的。

王晰已经被他啃得气息紊乱，迷澄澄的眼里装着水光，不知是否关于情动，但着实撩人，玻璃体上沾染了濛濛的雾气，如果擦干净了，就会收获两颗价值不菲的明珠。阿云嘎用吻去擦拭，可似乎是无用，那双眼里的水汽变得更加饱满，是泪水奔涌的前兆。

可阿云嘎从未见过王晰哭，他眼窝子那么浅，理应是存不住泪的，可就算被肏到无我的时候都只是闭着眼连绵的喘，呻吟比春日里的小雨还碎，情事过后，阿云嘎以为会收获一个像烂桃子一样汁水淋漓的哥哥，却没想软烂的身子上却顶着张无欲的脸，本应有的潮红在高潮过后立马就散了，再暖的光也没办法把这张冷白皮映出些暧昧颜色。

 

王晰今天只穿了一件清爽的套头衫，现在已经被自下而上的推倒脖子根，阿云嘎埋头吮吸着王晰的乳头，那衫却总落在阿云嘎的鼻骨上打扰他的进程，他有些不悦，卷着薄衫的边缘挤进王晰的齿间，王晰犹豫了一下却仍叼住了，只不过把头偏过去不再看他。

阿云嘎不在意王晰的目光落在哪，他的食指拨弄了两下王晰右侧的乳头，他问他

“还疼吗？”

如果仔细的看，可以发现王晰右侧的乳头上有已经长死了的被刺穿过的痕迹，他打过乳钉，准确的说是被人打过乳钉，虽然那个人已经浑身被嵌满钉子永远溺在不知名的湖底，但留在他身上的痕迹会傍生于他的肉体，直至腐烂。

王晰拨开阿云嘎的手，把嘴中的衫松了，堪堪盖住胸口。

阿云嘎见他不愿，也没再流连于那一尖嫩粉，他的手一面向下摸，一面问他，

“周深知道吗？”阿云嘎握住了王晰半硬的肉茎。

 

王晰几乎是暴怒的坐起身，一把攥住阿云嘎的领口，把他昂贵的领带捏到抽丝，迷朦的水雾也遮不住他眼中的刀锋。阿云嘎就势去吻他，放佛看不见那磨得锃亮的白刃，王晰被他吻得又卧了下去，谁也没再说话，按部就班的进行着程序性的步骤。

阿云嘎的办公室可是极正统的，绝不会出现套子润滑油等一系列计生用品，所以阿云嘎只能对着这能看不能插的穴口发愁。

王晰两条细瘦的腿搭在桌子边上，白花花的嫩皮儿荡在空中只剩下一双袜子，阿云嘎看的直眼红，举着自己滴水的肉茎生顶了两下，王晰没喊疼，脖子根却凸起了青筋，在憋红的面皮下尤为的明显，阿云嘎看他那样子到底还是舍不得，中指弹了弹他的穴口说，

“你自己弄？”

王晰红着眼别过头去也不吭声，任由自己的穴口这么露在阿云嘎面前吹着凉风。

 

五月里，无锡早熟的蜜桃已经到了京城，闷了两天正是可口的时候。

阿云嘎桌上本是有三只，刚才扑腾的时候滚落了两个，还剩一只孤零零的卡在桌角，被阿云嘎眼尖的捞了过来，桃子不小，沉甸甸的极有分量，尖尖上盖着红晕，可以和王晰胸口的颜色媲美，浑白溢香的桃身，不用咬都知道里面是怎样的甜软多汁。

阿云嘎尝了一口，确实不负新吴盛名。

王晰半撑起身看着阿云嘎在他面前吃桃子，他不知道阿云嘎是怎么还没运动就先饿了，直到他看见阿云嘎撬了一大块桃肉吐到手心，三个指头掐着白软映红还在滴着汁水的果肉往他腿间塞，吓得王晰声音都有些抖，拔高了半个八度，

“我操你太恶心了吧…… ”

他的嘴被半只桃子塞住了，牙齿陷在桃肉里，香甜的汁一些滑进他的唇舌，一些滴在他的脸上，不及没入脖颈就被风干，有些像精液干涸之后的紧绷感。

 

阿云嘎用果肉蹭王晰的穴口，那褶皱吃了甜水有些软，翕动间扯着粼粼的波光，阿云嘎轻而易举的把块状的果肉掐成果泥，不软的外皮儿自己就掉在了桌上，他就着这甜泥往甬道里推，可却不大够，阿云嘎便俯下身去咬王晰嘴中的桃，有些像吃旧时婚俗的连理果。在他们儿时的时候，家里的红事都要有一颗这样的苹果，无论是显贵还是平头百姓，都图个这样的好兆头。

有足够的果泥被塞进王晰的甬道里，穴肉已经揉开了，正吐着桃味儿的甜香。阿云嘎把他的肉茎顶上去，粘软的触感拥簇着他热硕的龟头，一些留在穴口的果肉被碾进了粉色的软肠。

王晰许久没经历过被开垦的滋味，屁股紧得像个雏儿，嘴巴也跟着抖，咬不住的大桃滚了下来，扑到地上沾了灰，阿云嘎有些惋惜的咂嘴，倾身灌顶的同时去吸王晰嘴巴里的桃汁，软舌被他吸得啧啧作响，桃的味道早就吞咽没了，他只是在吃王晰而已。

 

王晰被他插得腿脚都软，瘦腰也被肏得弓起来，晃荡着有些像在卖弄风骚，屁股瓣在桌面上磨得通红发热，拱着拱着把穴里的肉茎吃得更深。摸着良心只谈感受的话，阿云嘎确实是唯一一个让他后面舒服的人，那肉茎药杵似得捣他，很像他自己舂芝麻的样子。王晰被他捣得整个人都松软下来，一二声呻吟也跟着铺开，他叫的很有男人味，每一声带着喉结震动的喘都在告诉身上的人，这是个十成十的真汉子。

着实让人新鲜。

肉体碰撞下的征服欲叫人热血冲头，阿云嘎觉着自己的肉茎硬得发疼，只能靠紧致的穴肉来舒缓，他托着王晰的腿根把他捞出来，大半个屁股都悬在空中，只要阿云嘎一松手，王晰的软屁股就会不留情面的贴上冰凉的木地板。王晰任由他摆弄，他知道阿云嘎舍不得真把他摔在地上。咸汗浸了眼，涩得有些疼，王晰无力的揉了两下，挤开一个缝隙的清明，可就在这一个瞬间，他看见自己正对面屋角上闪着红点。

一下一下刺进王晰心里，豁开一条缝都缝不上的口子。

 

阿云嘎冷不丁的被夹痛，他捏着王晰的屁股往外扒叫他放松些，却听见王晰颤着嗓子问他

“监控……”

“没关，晰哥要看吗？”

阿云嘎把王晰的身子往桌上挪了挪，肉茎仍留在他身体里，腾出手来拉开抽屉拿出个平板，划开就是四幅监控画面，每一张黑白图像上都有王晰被插得抖动的光洁的腿。阿云嘎点开他正对着的那个摄像头的画面，调成原色，再放大，可以看清王晰的睫毛。

阿云嘎把平板翻过去给王晰看，一手掐着他的腰恶意的深顶了一下。

王晰哭了。

他的泪珠一瞬间就没进了鬓发里。

“嘎子……”王晰求他，

“叫哥。”阿云嘎玩味的抽弄他，

“你他妈……”王晰似乎在用嗓音崩着自己最后一根弦，

“叫。”阿云嘎毫不退让。

“……”

“哥。”

于此，阿云嘎所有少年的幻想都已经被满足。

有些东西，尝过了，品透了，也就够了。

 

 

19-2

\--------------------

 

阿云嘎顾及情面的没射到里面去，他抽来纸给王晰擦干净那些奶似的精痕，颇有仪式感的亲吻了一下他的小腹再给他穿裤子。

皮桌面已经背王晰躺得发热，他着阿云嘎低眉为他穿裤子的模样，他心头似有一瞬间的踌躇，他从未悔过哪个决定，因为他从小就学会了要对自己的选择负责，可他现在竟生出一丝一缕想要追寻回溯的念头，因为他再也无法将这个人和他记忆里只会火拼的二十岁的少年重叠，那时的阿云嘎就像一头只会撕咬劲敌的猛兽，利齿上永远有新鲜的血迹，这才能让王晰寸寸都拿捏在他薄弱的感情上。

万事万物都是有来有往相互作用的，断没有一个人说了算的道理，你拿捏着别人，别人也一样掐得到你。

阿云嘎的成熟在王晰的意料之内，却又是始料未及的。

王晰的裤子被穿的妥帖，他却难得有些懒的不愿起身，头枕在手臂上，沾了汗的碎发胡乱的遮在眼前，悠悠的，阿云嘎又听见了王晰的歌声，舒缓又绵长，虽然只有调子没有词，但阿云嘎听得出来他在唱什么。

他笑着将王晰托起来，帮他抻了抻肩上的褶，说

“晰哥什么时候穿过旧衣裳*。”

 

阿云嘎送王晰回去，一路上有一搭没一搭的聊，像一个平淡的不能再平淡的午后。

阿云嘎打着转向拐弯，仔细的看着路，闲问了王晰一嘴

“晰哥，你在意过郑云龙吗？”

王晰应是乏了，他的头枕在车窗上，没说话，却听得见一声不大响的嗤笑。

阿云嘎又说

“他本来有一万种可能，你却替他选了你最不喜欢的。”阿云嘎目视前方，语气很随意

“然后舍近求远的去……”

“何必呢。”

何必呢。

王晰也这样想过，他和郑云龙相处了十年，日夜相见，是比一般夫妻还要久的日子，何必呢，王晰也想不出来原因，只靠着窗闭目养神，全当没听见阿云嘎说话。

 

开门时郑云龙一个人呆坐在沙发上，手指抠着脚趾一点都看不出来是个快一米九的个子。他在沙发上蜷得脚软，起身的时候有些趔趄，幸于阿云嘎反应快擎住了他，郑云龙便半倚在阿云嘎怀里，看着王晰似乎想要过去，脚下却没挪动分毫。王晰只对着阿云嘎说，

“不许再给他晒太阳。”之后就进了浴室。

阿云嘎把郑云龙的脸捞起来，捧着他的颊，摸摸他光滑细嫩的皮肤，温柔的问他，

“绒绒想我了吗？”

郑云龙只眨着眼，长睫毛扇起了带着槐花味儿的风，他叫他的名字，

“阿云嘎。”

五月份的槐花可以香到人心坎里。

 

见天儿的热起来，回家的一路上阿云嘎总是见郑云龙甩头发，垂软的发被静电吸附到椅背上，张牙舞爪的。阿云嘎瞥了他一眼，猫儿是该剪毛了。

他是想自己动手给郑云龙修剪毛发，可对着镜子左看看右看看都觉着不好下手，怕自己糟践了这一张好脸，阿云嘎退让了，只好请专业的人来理。

把落在鼻尖的碎发扫一扫，阿云嘎看着短发的郑云龙，只觉得他英俊的不像话。

郑云龙比周深还要小一岁，把那些不合时宜的爱欲情潮剥下去，是可以看得见青春应有的朝气铺在他年轻的五官上，把他的轮廓描得很俊朗，不是再是柔媚的浪荡皮相。

正是柔和的下午，郑云龙穿着阿云嘎的白短袖，他在家里也不再惯于光屁股，宽松的裤子安稳的罩在郑云龙的腿上，他的腿已经不是那样病态的惨白，可能是吃了些光的缘故，有了一点点颜色，怪不得王晰嘱咐阿云嘎说不让他晒太阳。

阿云嘎把他手放在郑云龙露出来的腿上，只放了一会儿，郑云龙就拉着他的手往自己腿间摸，阿云嘎笑着抽开手转而抱他上床，让郑云龙压在他身上，阿云嘎胸腔里多余的气都被撵出去了，换成了郑云龙发里没散的洗发露的味道。

是和自己一样的味道。

阿云嘎把下巴搁在郑云龙的肩头，没由来的笑，笑的身子都跟着耸。可他的笑戛然而止，因为他听见郑云龙问他

“你在笑什么？”

 

这句话是郑云龙新学的。

只因为周深每天都要说好多遍。

王晰总是冲着周深笑，那时的王晰眼睛弯弯的，说话声音也好听，却总带着一股郑云龙不熟悉的陌生劲儿，周深就总要说这话，但王晰只用亲吻和爱抚来回应他。

这让郑云龙产生了一个微妙错觉，他以为只要说这句话，就会理所应当的得到之后的项目。然而他并没有等到意料之内的触感。

因为阿云嘎捧着郑云龙的脸几近失语，迄今为止他似乎没在郑云龙嘴里听过超过五个字的音节，除了第一次那晚上，王晰教他那句。他无从得知郑云龙是如何学会发出疑问，但他确确实实听到了郑云龙在问他，他想要正式的回答，却又不知道该从何说起，顿了一下，极郑重的去吻他，唇和唇相贴，鼻尖和鼻尖打架，他目光灼灼烫进郑云龙眼底，说，

“我在笑我自己。”

 

阿云嘎原以为他对郑云龙上心是因为在王晰身上留有遗憾，可当他在王晰身上这份遗憾圆满了，再看郑云龙仍是欢喜，他晶亮的眼，澄澈的灵魂依旧牵动着阿云嘎，于此他知道他心中萌了一些不一样的感情，有些模糊有些朦胧，不知用什么来形容，那便暂且称之为爱吧。

阿云嘎对这种感情原是有些不屑一顾的。

生杀过手，他很难再有些什么柔软的触动，床上过的人除了周深便都是工具而已，他见的太多，可以得到的也太多，除了家族的使命感，并不能有什么东西可以落在他心上。

但是郑云龙就可以。

无论阿云嘎的初衷是怜悯，是无处安放的英雄主义，还或是别的什么，只说现在，只看现在，他确实已经把郑云龙摆在了心上。

阿云嘎想要和郑云龙说更多的话，这样的交流过程让郑云龙看起来更像一个人，他问他，

“这几天做什么了？”

郑云龙似乎真的在思考，他撑着阿云嘎的胸直起身来，好看的长指头搓了搓鼻尖，他沉默了一阵，极认真的说，

“做爱。”

“……”

阿云嘎有些无奈的搓了搓眉毛，他应该知道的，他为什么要问这样的问题，何必呢？

可是他仍想和郑云龙聊下去，鬼使得他又补了一嘴，

“和谁啊？”

 

然而一个令人颤抖的名字在阿云嘎耳边炸响，

“深深。”

“？？？？？？？？？？？？？？”

“谁？”阿云嘎似乎被换了一副鸡嗓子，甚至还被踩了两脚。

郑云龙看阿云嘎这样的反应也有些犹豫，他觉得他应该记得周深的名字，毕竟王晰每天都要叨叨上一万遍，郑云龙回忆了一下

“就是……那个……”郑云龙开始给阿云嘎比划，细长的手指在阿云嘎眼前划出周深的身形。

阿云嘎只觉得眼前一黑，这两个人无论怎么组合都是阿云嘎无法想象的，他哭笑不得的抱着郑云龙，把下巴枕在他肩上，轻轻吻着他耳朵说，

“绒绒受委屈了……”语气里全是愧疚。

而郑云龙却有些不明就里，他觉着阿云嘎似乎是有些难过的，便抚上的他的背一下一下拍着。

阿云嘎在他耳上烙了一口长长的叹息，把温柔的吻都献上。

 

 

\-------

*“晰哥什么时候穿过旧衣裳。”

——「往日时光」

‘人生中最美的珍藏

正是那些往日时光

虽然穷得只剩下快乐

身上穿着旧衣裳’

 

 


End file.
